Angel With An Attitude
by Ushmi
Summary: Everyone has heard about Elena Gilbert-The Golden Girl.One for who her friends would die for.One who has both Salvatores wrapped up under her little finger.What if there was another one. Someone who is not a damsel in distress.One who is witty enough to keep everyone on their toes.What would Vampire Diaries be like then? With a past with Stefan,Read out to find about Her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mia "Muchkin" Gilbert is the fraternal sister of the infamous Elena Gilbert and favourite sister of Jeremy. Best Friends with Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes & Bonnie Bennett. Girl has a spunk that can hardly be missed out by anyone whether it is Vampires,Werewolves or Hybrids .She has a crazy past with Stefan Salvatore and is everything Elena is not and wants to be. This is the journey of favourite Gilbert Girl followed with her Love,Passion,Friendships,Heartache and FAMILY above all .


	2. Hello Love

Muchkin POV:

It has been a while since I was in Mystic Falls. Things have changed since my Parents death. I have changed! Not much.. Just some trust issues regarding my sister Elena. Yes she is my sister. If someone would have asked me last year that there is a world beyond our belief and faith.. **A Supernatural World, **I would have probably jumped on my bed singing Light Them Up by Fall Out Boy all night. You see I always had this weird feeling in my mind about supernatural things, sort of fascination towards them. To know them,to understand them,there powers or whatever twilight-y things they have or do,to know how there lives are different from us now,after been able to know one supernatural being, **A Vampire **to be exact. I think my morals towards them might have been changed on a slight note. Although I do know that just like how all humans are different so are all **Vampires **but what they say "Precaution is better than Cure". And the credit for this change in my thoughts goes to one and only **_the Stefan_ _Salvatore__. That's a story for another time._** But I have met other Supernatural's too who I quite like. So now i am just confused. Oh who am I kidding, I am still fascinated by them . Only Lord can help this Girlie. Voilà!

Incoming Call:_**Tyler**_

Me-Hello!

Tyler-Hey!when are you coming back?Our School started likes a week ago. You were suppose to arrive before that!

Me-Hello Best Friend How are You doing?Oh I am doing great thanks for asking!

Tyler-Can you ever be non-sarcastic for a moment?

Me-Nope,this is plain ole me.

Tyler-Muchkin!

Me-Hey,relax I am on my way to Mystic Falls.I just have to meet up my friend. I will probably reach by Dine.

Tyler-What Friend?!

-Always the protective one !

Me-Just an old one.

Tyler-Just please be careful OK !

Me-Always am. See you soon Ty.

Tyler-Can't Wait.

See that is the thing between me and my friends. They can be a dick towards others but with me nah not possible!I keep them on their toes. But I do give them frequent threats if they dare say something about others in front of Me. And I did mention about me scaring him if he acts like a dick in front of me or towards me or others. I can beat that kid up quite well!Although I have been hearing that him and my brother dearest have been creating lot of scenes in Mystic Falls, those two trouble makers,they just can't stand in peace without me.

I guess baby brother will be in hell of trouble in few hours. Can't Wait! ;)

Well for now lets visit Oldie Grumpy Granny Oh I meant Dare I say,he does quite look extremely handsome & Charming for his Age So.

Its been an Hour now!

Ok!seriously where is he?!Spoke too comes the Devil himself.

* * *

Unknown POV:

I Am Late, She is going to be so angry,Again! She said that she is going to her home town,Mystic Falls to be exact. Am I going miss her?Yes. I am afraid she is going to forget me? Definitely Yes. Am I going to admit that to her?Absolutely Not.I might just get over it by saying that to her. She does make me feel like She is the only one I can trust to be with like my old-self. She is not like any other Girl I have met in my entire Life. She is just Different than any other mortal and immortal combined.I can't believe I shared most of secrets with her. She is Feisty,Fiery,Sarcastic and Quite Outspoken too but at the same time She is Lovable,Adorable,Young & Beautiful, Pure-A Weird Combination herself. The thing that I admire the most about her is that she will never judge matter what you do or who you are or whatever traits you will never Judge You.

She always use to say,"People are not terrible,Its the circumstances that makes them terrible". No wonder she is friends with some one like **me.**

There she is looking gorgeous as always standing there,waiting there, wanting to meet some one there and that some one is Me.A Person like her wants to talk with me that itself makes me want to dissolve in bubble of joy.

Not the time to does look adorable looking I go.

Hello,Love.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

* * *

After my meet and greet with my old friend,I finally drove for 4 long hours to my home town Mystic Falls. No one knows that I am arriving today. Only Tyler knows I am coming home .I am really excited to meet my friends and My Family. It has been 4 months since I last saw them. After my parents death,I was lost and confused and the only person who I trusted my entire life with left me at the time I needed him the most .**Stefan**.

I still remember that day. It was very much the next day after my parents died.I went to tell him about what had happened and before I could say anything,he said those words which brought me excruciating pain and broke my heart into million pieces.

**_Flashback:_**

_I was crying.I was crying very badly. My Parents had died from a car accident and there was nothing I could do to save them. They just died and left me and my siblings like that.I had no parents now. My family is broken. Who is going to break my fights with Elena now? Who is going to teach me how to fight with a sword? Who is going to hear my non-stop rants? Who is going to look after Me,Elena and Jeremy?Who is going to love me Unconditionally?_

_I need Stefan.I need to talk to him .He can answer my questions. He can comfort me and he can let me cry until there are no tears left to shed. He will tell me that I am strong enough and I can take care of myself and my family. He will tell me that he is going to be there for me,that he will take care of me,that he loves me and he will never ever leave me. He will tell me that we can overcome through this together._

_Maybe I should talk to Stefan. I should do that._

_I wipe my tears off and start walking towards the Salvatore Mansion._

_I knock the door. Zach answers it._

_"Mia, what's wrong?"His voice is laced with concern_

_"Is Stefan home?"My own voice sounds different to me_

_"No,he went out to feed but he should be back by now come inside, you will catch cold."Him been concern about my well being just made me cry and lead me think about my parents. One I will never have again._

_Yes,I know Zach said that Stefan went to feed ,I know that Stefan is a Vampire is and that is what made our relation so special._

_But somehow,my heart keeps telling me that something is going to change. Something bad is going to happen.I wonder what else bad could happen after my parents. If only I knew something worse was waiting on my way when Stefan arrived._

_I was wandering in living room and It has been been 3 hours now. Its almost Morning and Stefan has not yet arrived.I was scarred. What if some thing happens to him too. I don't think I would be able to survive if something happens to him too.I don't know if I can live in a World where there is no Stefan. NO. I can't think like that. Stefan is is Alright. Everything is will be fine eventually. _

_My mind was wandering off back to my Parents and then I felt Stefan near me. Its always been like this with us. We can always make out when the other person is near to. Its like a connection. We both find it weird but at the same time Romantic._

_This is not the time to think about this. I need to tell Stefan about what happened with my Parents._

_Before I can even whisper I heard his voice calling my name._

_"Mia" Stefan yelled_

_"Stefan, I am in living room." I replied in a __raspy tone._

_I turned around and there he was standing in front of was different. He was Different. His eyes held different emotion. His eyes were not the same eyes that fell in love with me. His eyes were not looking at me. They held guilt and sorrow and pain and a very distant look that felt like he was thinking about some one else._

_I was about to hug him and ask him what was wrong but before I could say anything_

_"We need to talk" He said in a detached voice_

_His voice was what brought me back to the world of land and made me think something is wrong._

_"Of-course,What's Wrong?" I replied silently_

_He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not even took in notice of my condition or the difference in my alone see my tear filled eyes._

_"This isn't working"He said flatly_

_"W-w-what do you mean by t-this isn't W-working?" I replied but my voice was shaking. But he didn't take any of this into consideration._

_"Are You Dumb Mia! This.. Us isn't working anymore!" He yelled on my face_

_He has never ever yelled at me like this. He was on vampire mode. The veins were popping up near his eyes and he was breathing very hardly to take control of himself._

_I on the other hand,tears were streaming down my face like a waterfall._

_"Why? Why Stefan? What changed?We were so happy. What happened Stefan,Please explain to me. Did I do something wrong. Did I hurt you. Stefan,Please say something If I did something that hurt you then Stefan I am Sorry. Please don't do this" I was sobbing by now but he did not even turn_

_"We were never meant to be Mia." He said tiredly_

_"What do you mean that we were never meant to be huh?! God dammit Stefan I LOVE YOU" I screamed at can he say that after everything we have been through. After every single fight we fought for each other. How can he say that without even explaining _

_"AND I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" He shouted_

_I was frozen. His words rang into my ears. My eyes were blurry. I was fainting but his words ripped my heart from my chest. Did he ever love me or was all of this just a lie for him?Was I just a toy to him for playing?Was any of it real? _

_"You are a Human, Mia and I am a Vampire. I am sorry but this can't work between us. I can't date a human Mia. I never dated a human before you and I will never date a human again."_

_His words meant nothing to broke his Promise. My Parents left me and now he too is leaving me._

_"I understand" I said softly and ran out of that house with tears streaming down my face._

_I heard his voice yelling my name but he didn't follow me as I thought he would. _

_He just stood there watching me crying and breaking and stumbling but he never came for me and that made me cry more._

_ I was running through woods and everything was blurry in front of my eyes. That made me angry.I slammed my hand against a tree and knelled down against it. How can I let one guy have so much of control over me. I am not those girls who will stop living there life just because there boyfriend broke up with the truth was Stefan wasn't any guy or just a boyfriend. He was my best friend. He was my first, my true and my only love. He made me feel magical. It was like he was my oxygen in the breath I was breathing and I, I was his world. His reason for his mere existence. I looked down at my bleeding hand and saw **the ring**. One which he proposed me with last month .His Mother's ring._

_I was breathing hardly and sobbing. I couldn't even look at that ring.I din't even realize when I felt asleep._

_**Flashback Over.**_

I did not ever realize that tears were falling from my eyes, I am not suppose to be like this. I am going Home and no matter what Stefan Salvatore is not going to ruin this like he ruined my life and my trust.I am not even going to think about him let alone give him the pleasure of having control on me.

I took a deep breath as I parked my car in front of my house. I guess it is 8 pm. Time flies soon.

There is lot of noise coming from my house.I think there is dinner party going on inside the house.

Party and that to without me, Bad Elena Bad ;)

I take my suitcase from the car and head towards my house

I stand in front of my house and again take a deep breath

Seeing this house brings back a lot of memories and I am not even sure I can grasp them.

Taking a deep breath ,I open the house with the spare key me and Jeremy made when we were 10.

I open the door lock with my key and turned the knob.

I whispered softly " Home Sweet Home" as I entered my home.


End file.
